I Fall to Pieces
by Eric and Sookie Fic Exchange
Summary: Written by MissyDee: Eric and Sookie had a short hot and heavy relationship in high school and meet again at a NYE party fifteen years after Sookie breaks his heart.


**Bookverse: **Book  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>General IdeaPrompt: **Eric & Sookie go to a NYE party in NOLA  
><strong>3 Specific Things:<strong> Old relationship / Fireworks / Formal Party

**Word count: **4921

**Beta: **ChanelAddict/Makesmyheadspin

**Summary: **Eric and Sookie had a short hot and heavy relationship in high school and meet again at a NYE party fifteen years after Sookie breaks his heart.

**o.O.o**

I hate going to these things, my company is throwing the annual Black Tie New Year's Eve bash in New Orleans tonight and the last thing I want to do is stand around in a suit schmoozing with people I barely even like, but as the newest member of the firm I need to make a good impression.

I started working at Herveaux and Sons law firm six months ago, I love my job. I love being a lawyer, but I don't love spending my very limited free time with the people I work with. I spend enough time around them, and as I mentioned before, I don't like them enough to party with them.

I'm standing at the bar in my black on black suit, I didn't want to do the standard tuxedo so I opted for a black suit with a black shirt and a white silk tie ─ why not be a little different? Just as I'm getting ready to take a drink my least favorite person at the firm slides up next to me and gives me what she thinks to be a sexy smirk, but she looks like she's in pain.

Debbie Pelt is Alcide's secretary and she seems to have taken a liking to me. I've heard rumors that she's been sleeping with Alcide for the last few years even though he's married. If the rumors are true it hasn't stopped her from hitting on me every chance she gets.

"Hello Mr. Northman," she purrs, and strokes my arm.

"Ms. Pelt," I give her a little nod and remove my arm from her grasp.

"I haven't seen you talking to anyone tonight, aren't you lonely? I could keep you company if you like," she says leaning in to whisper the last part.

"No thanks, Debbie I'm fine." I try to get away but she gives me a pleading look that's just begging me to stay and talk to her. _She's the lonely one._

Debbie is actually fairly attractive, she's tall and slim with short dark hair, and soft features. Full lips and giant hazel eyes, if I didn't work with her and know what a bitch she is, I would've gladly taken her up on her offer to appease my loneliness. However, her holier than thou, stuck up, bitchy attitude kind of takes away from the attractiveness. But of course, me being a decent person I bite, I see the sad little puppy dog eyes she's giving me and I ask her if she wants to dance once I'm done with my drink.

"I would love to dance with you, Eric," she announces rather loudly leaving me confused. Then I hear Alcide's voice behind me as he orders a beer and a gin and tonic. She's trying to make him jealous. I'm sure he's brought his wife with him leaving Debbie alone and pining after him.

"Did you see her?" Debbie asks when we're making our way around the dance floor. I make sure not to stand too close or touch her anywhere she might misconstrue as me making a move.

"See who?" we're over half way through the song and this is the first thing she's said to me.

"His wife, his prefect little southern belle, blonde bombshell trophy wife," she bites out. "That should be _me_; I should be the one on his arm tonight. I'm the one that satisfies him, he won't leave her because they have a kid. He doesn't want his son growing up in a broken home, he says. Well I would be a great mother to AJ and then some." Yep, Debbie is sleeping with him. Rumor is truth. I just feel bad for his wife.

"Um," I have no idea what to say to her. "Sorry?" I say as more of a question than actual sympathy.

"Look at her, there's no way she knows he's been with me, he swore he'd told her about me. He told me they are living together but in separate rooms. He's a fucking liar."

I turn to look at the poor unsuspecting Mrs. Herveaux and I freeze. The woman in question is Sookie Stackhouse, my first love, my only love. My relationship with Sookie Stackhouse was, short but fierce and passionate. Intense would be accurate. And I've been thinking of her almost daily over the last fifteen years, I still love her.

As cliché as it sounds, it really was love at first sight with her. She walked into the library toward the end of my senior year when I was studying for a project I had to do for my Government class. I had my nose buried in a book and I was suddenly struck by the smell of peaches, I loved peaches. Of course I had to look up and see what or who was assaulting my senses when I saw her for the first time. She'd stopped at the end of an aisle and was scanning the books.

Her eyes got me first, they were a beautiful blue-green color and lined with thick dark lashes; her lips were full and pouty and my chest clenched when she started nibbling her bottom lip. Her long golden hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with swoopy bangs tucked behind her ear. She was wearing a pair of baggy light denim jeans that were clearly worn and hung low on her hips. When she reached up for a book her short t-shirt rose showing me a hint of tanned stomach, and she had a red plaid button down flannel shirt that was loose and hid her perfectly round perky breasts. Her body was way too perfect to belong to a high school student.

My chest tightened and my insides lit on fire when she looked at me and smiled, "Excuse me, can you get a book for me off of the top shelf please?"

I smiled back and stood up; I couldn't bring myself to speak to her just yet.

"Oh, looks like I picked the right person for the job," she giggled a little. "You're a tall one aren't you?"

"Um, yeah, 6'4ish," I couldn't believe that was the first thing I said to her.

"Well, thanks for the help. I'm Sookie, 5'2ish, new to the school, I moved here two weeks ago."

"Eric, I've lived here my whole life," she just laughed at me and her laugh was like the heavens opened up and angels were singing to me.

Within the month Sookie and I had professed our undying love to each other and were fucking like bunnies on every available flat ― some vertical ― surface we could find.

The problem was she was a sophomore, going into her junior year and I was leaving for college, so when mid-August hit and I was packing my bags Sookie sat at the end of my bed and broke up with me. Like an idiot I figured she would wait for me, I was willing to do the long distance thing but somehow we got lost in the fucking and I love yous and not once discussed what would happen to us when I left. She told me she loved me enough to let me go, let me have my college experience without having to worry about her. She told me she loved me dearly and the tears I saw streaming down her face when she ran from my room broke my heart even more than her words had.

I had a week before I had to leave, and I called, I showed up at her house. I followed her to work, I did everything I could to get her to talk to me and she just refused. Every time I saw her and she ignored me my heart broke a little more every time. The day I left she showed up on my front porch, she told me she really is sorry and one day I will understand her reasoning. That I would appreciate what she did for me when I'm at my first frat party and some drunken slut (_her _words not mine) throws herself at me, and I don't have to feel guilty for wanting to take her up on her offer.

My first couple years away my family would give me frequent Sookie updates, and if I'm being honest I hated it. I didn't want to know how good she was doing, I didn't want to hear about her graduation party that I wasn't invited to or when she started dating a new guy a year after I left. Even though the day I found out they broke up I had a few too many celebratory drinks and ended up drunk calling her to congratulate her on her new single status.

It was five years later when I actually saw her again; I'd gone home for the holiday's and I ran into her at the gas station. The meeting started innocently enough, and then she gave me a look, a look that told me she'd missed me as much as I missed her. That she still thought of me every day and was still just as in love with me as I was with her. That very look landed us in a hotel room locked away from the world for two whole days.

As we said our good-byes, I asked if I would see her again and she told me she'd just met a guy, that since I'm going away again it wouldn't be fair to either of us to try to start a relationship again. That she wanted to see where things with the new guy were going to lead. It wasn't serious with him just yet, that's part of the reason she fell into bed with me so easily, and the other part was that she really did miss me as much as I missed her.

I didn't see her again after that weekend. Over the years I heard more stories, I learned she was happily married and had a son. Both of those facts shattered me. I of course dated and even had a few serious relationships. I came close to getting married a couple years ago but when we were tasting wedding cakes I realized Felicia didn't give me _that feeling... _The one that made me miss her so bad it hurt when we weren't touching, the one that made me want to rip any man to shreds when he looked at her. She didn't give me what I now call "The Sookie Feeling". I wouldn't settle ― if I go down the marriage road it will be with someone who makes me forget Sookie Stackhouse even existed.

Debbie pulls me out of my Sookie induced flashback by telling me she can't handle it and she stomps off of the dance floor, I'm assuming she left the party. I really don't care, I have to deal with seeing the one that got away snuggled up and smiling at my boss. She clearly has no idea about Debbie, I've seen every smile Sookie Stackhouse has and the one she has plastered on her face is as genuine and loving as I've ever seen.

Being left on the dance floor alone isn't ideal so I make my way to the bar, if I have to watch my former flame with her cheating husband and keep my mouth shut I need a drink.

Or seven.

I'm finishing my third Manhattan when I hear my name and feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Eric, I've been looking all over for you, I'd like to introduce you to my wife," he says with a cocky grin.

I've been watching her from afar all night but I wasn't prepared to have her in reaching distance, she looks gorgeous. She's wearing a floor length white dress with black accents, the top ties behind her neck, showing off her smooth, slender shoulders with a plunging neckline revealing an obscene amount of cleavage. The silk fabric clings to her hips like a caterpillar embraces a butterfly, in a word radiant. The front of her hair is pulled back showing off her flawless face and the rest trails down her back in big curls.

"This is my Sookie," he continues. "She's been the light of my life for about ten years now." Oh, Alcide was the new guy the last time I saw her. I don't really feel bad though.

"It's good to _finally _meet you, Eric," she reaches out to shake my hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"All good I hope," yes, I said it and yes, I'm playing along with her ridiculous charade. She's nervous and Alcide doesn't even seem to notice. He doesn't deserve her.

"Oh, he raves about you, I hear you're the next big thing." She smirks_. I wonder what that's about._

"Thank you Mr. Herveaux, that really means a lot to me," I look over at Alcide and give him a wry grin.

"Eric, stop with the Mr. Herveaux shit," he chuckles and orders himself a shot of tequila.

"Al, do you really think it's a good idea to have that?" she tells him quietly. I'm sure I'm not meant to hear her.

"I don't want to waste another perfectly good dress because you can't hold your liquor and we're stuck in the room while you're throwing up and crying over losing the Norris case," yeah, I _know _I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"I'll be fine, I'm a fucking adult, Sookie," he growls at her. I want to punch him in his teeth for talking to her that way but I hold back. Knocking my boss' teeth out probably isn't the best idea.

"I'm not doing it again, when you're passed out on the bathroom floor you'll be alone," she stomps away and he orders another drink.

"Fucking women, I love her. I do, and I was being completely sincere when I said she's the light of my life, but sometimes she's too overbearing and tries to mother me. I fucking hate it, I don't need _another _mom." I can't say she's right even though she is.

"Sorry man, I'm single for a reason," that reason being, his wife. "I get to live by my own rules," I pat his shoulder and order another Manhattan. I don't have to deal with the wrath of Sookie Stackhouse ― I want to deal with her though.

"Fuck her," I have. "It's not like she'll be putting out later anyway. This may be classified as TMI but the misses and I haven't been intimate in a month or so." Yeah, he's drunk and that is way too much information.

"I may be crossing a line, but don't you have Debbie?" I question, I know what Debbie told me but I need to hear it from him.

"I do, but she's a clingy bitch that I can't get rid of. I fucked up and slept with her after a company party that Sook didn't attend. I tried to tell her it was a onetime thing and she threatened to tell Sookie so now I'm stuck with her. Sookie can never find out about that little indiscretion," he takes his shot and orders another. "I can't lose AJ, I could get over losing Sookie if it came down to it, but I couldn't be away from my son."

I hate my boss.

Alcide and I stay at the bar for another hour or so, I switched to water a while ago ― he didn't.

"I'm going to bed," he slurs. "If you see the wife, tell her where I went will ya?" he stumbles away and I watch as he makes his way out of the ballroom to the elevators.

I've watched her since she walked away from us earlier; she's talked to quite a few of the other wives. She's had two more gin and tonics, she danced with her father-in-law and Bill Compton ― I didn't like that so much. Not once has she come back to see her husband and me, not that I blame her. I look around after the elevator doors close and she's nowhere to be found, which is probably for the best. I don't think I would be able to stay away from her with her wearing that dress and knowing what I know about their relationship. Call me an opportunistic prick; I'll gladly accept the title, but I've been in love with a girl that I spent the most amazing six months of my life with and she's here alone somewhere, probably sad and possibly just as confused as I am.

"Small world, huh?" I hear her angelic voice behind me as I stand on a small balcony, looking at the stars.

"A little _too _small if you ask me," I don't turn around. I can't look at her right now.

"Do you hate me that much, Eric?" I can feel the heat from her hand hover over my back, she doesn't touch me though.

"Why would you think I hate you?" I turn to look at her; she moves her hand away from my back and wrings them together in front of her.

"Um, the last time I saw you, you pretty much told me you hated me and never wanted to see me again," oh, selective memory. I don't remember telling her that.

"Come on, Sookie. It's been what, ten years? I'm over that," I'm such a liar. She knows it.

"I'm not," she whispers. "I also know when you're lying. We may have had a short time together but I learned every inch of you, in case you forgot. That includes your tells."

"Why are you talking to me right now?" I snap and she takes a step back.

"Why not, Eric? I am trying to be polite and see what you've been up to. Catch up you know. Is that so wrong? I loved you too; you aren't the only one whose life was flipped upside down by my stupid decision making." She's raises her voice a little and steps forward again.

"Do you have any idea what you did? We should've discussed us, you making life choices for _me_ when we were fucking _teenagers_ probably wasn't the best way to get me to want to be friendly toward you." I run my hand through my hair, "Sookie, I fall apart all over again each time you pop up. What we had managed to ruin _every_ relationship I've ever been in. Just when things get serious something reminds me of you and I sabotage it_. Every fucking time_."

I somehow manage to miss the crowd inside counting down to the New Year and they hit one about the same time I finished my little rant. Sookie didn't and as the first of the fireworks start to explode she kisses me. She grabs my face and pulls it down to hers, crashing her lips to mine.

For a moment I'm frozen in place, then my brain registers what's happening and I thread my fingers through her hair and slip my tongue between her lips. God, she tastes just like I remember. I've missed this so much, I've missed _her_. I shouldn't be doing this, I need to push her away - but I can't. So I stand out in the crisp open air and pour every bit of love and anger, every emotion I've felt toward Sookie into this kiss, this perfect, beautiful, heart wrenching kiss and anyone can walk out at any moment to find me devouring the face of my boss' wife.

"Happy New Year," she whispers against my lips, I can smell the salt of her tears. She pulls away and looks up at me, tears pouring down her cheeks, her hands still on my face. "I've missed you so much, so very, _very_much."

"Happy New Year, baby," I'm suddenly seventeen again and my love, _my life_ is in my arms. How do I walk away from her right now? How do I go to work on Monday and look Alcide in the eye when I know_ I_got Sookie's New Year kiss and he spent it passed out ― possibly on the bathroom floor ― alone in his room.

"What now?" she asks me and I lean down to rest my forehead on hers, taking in her scent. _She still smells like peaches_.

"You should check on Alcide," I say quietly, never taking my eyes off of her lips.

"I should," her arms drift down and wrap around my waist. "Walk me to the elevator?"

"Of course," reluctantly, we break apart and start to walk to the bank of elevators. "What floor are you on?"

"Ninth, you?" she asks me once the doors close behind us.

"Same," I chuckle, "what are the odds."

"Mmm, yeah," she smiles over at me and reaches to hold my hand.

We come to my room first and I stop to look at her before opening the door. I want to cherish this time, remember what she looks like in this moment. It's going to take everything in me to not search her out once we're back in the real world.

"So, um… I should go," she says and gives me a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck, our lips mere millimeters apart. Apparently it's too much for her too, she brushes her lips over mine and I lose my resolve.

"Sookie," I whisper, I suck her bottom lip into my mouth and press her against my hotel room door. "I don't know if I can let you go this time."

"You have to, Eric. I can't ―" I don't let her finish her thought. I crush my lips to hers and kiss her for the second time tonight. I know we shouldn't do this, I know I will have to let her go but for now I need to be able to pretend she's mine for this one last night.

After this I will let her go. I have to.

Somehow I manage to open the door to my room and we stumble inside, once the door is closed I walk her backwards through my room to the bed and we fall into it; I'm on top of her, straddling her legs. My hands are all over the place, I can't get enough of her. Breaking the kiss I begin to nibble and suck on her jaw while she moans and writhes beneath me.

My lips and tongue make a wet trail down her neck to the cleavage that's been calling my name all night. Her skin is still so soft, and supple; her scent and the feel of her hands stroking my back transport me back ten years, she should be _my_ wife now, _I_should be the father of her son but no. I get a few stolen moments with her every few years and it has to be enough.

I push the top of her dress over with the tip of my nose and start to suck on her nipple, her hands hold my head and she presses me into her breast, begging me for more. I will give her whatever it is she wants, which right now is my hands and mouth all over her body. It's not fair to either of us, I know this, but I can't stop. I need her so much right now, and it's obvious she needs me just as badly.

"I need you out of this dress," I groan and push the other side of her dress over, repeating my earlier actions in sucking and licking her nipple.

"Get up," she pushes on my shoulders and I stand, defeated. I knew it was too good to be true.

She follows me up and instead of walking out like I expect her to, she reaches back and unclasps the back of her dress, then unzips the side letting is fall to the floor. She's standing in front of me for the first time in a decade in nothing but a skimpy nude lace thong.

"Make love to me, Eric," she pleads, wrapping her arms around my neck, pressing her bare breasts into my chest, looking into my eyes.

I take off my tie, and drop my jacket to the floor. Sookie stands on tiptoe to kiss my neck while I unbutton my shirt and pants letting them fall at our feet. I slip her panties down and lift her up so she can wrap her legs around my waist. She's still so tiny and I've bulked up in my older age so it's quite a bit easier for me to hold her up.

She wraps her arms around my neck and I crawl onto the bed with her attached to me. I press my body into hers and start to kiss her again. Grinding my hips into her, I can feel how wet she is when my pelvis rocks over her and my hardness easily slips through her slick folds. God, it's been so long. I reach between our bodies and probe her core with my fingers, making sure she's ready for me and she is. I pull my hips back, line my tip up with her opening and drive home.

"Ohmygod!" she cries out when I'm buried inside of her completely.

"Yes, Sookie... you feel amazing," I groan into her neck and start to pump in and out.

My lips find hers again and I kiss her for all I'm worth. I know this will be our last time together so I give her everything; I slam into her over and over again while my tongue overtakes her mouth. This is perfect; _she_is perfect.

I break the kiss and look down at her, stroking her hair out of her face I watch as she cries and moans my name. The sound of her voice is propelling me forward, pushing me closer to the edge with each thrust.

Snaking my hand down her stomach I begin to stroke her little bundle of nerves, I need her to climax before me. I know once I'm done I won't be able to move, she has a way of taking everything from me, it's okay though. I willing give myself to Sookie, always have and probably always will.

She orgasms within a few minutes, pulling me right over with her. I rest my forehead on hers as we come down, breathing heavily she strokes my back. "I really am sorry, Eric. I love you so, so much."

"Shh, Sookie, not now. Let me cherish this for a little while longer, please," I kiss her one last time and roll to my side, pulling her with me.

We lie on the bed for another hour simply holding each other, again, professing our love to one another. When I beg her to stay, she tells me she can't, this time I know why. She has a child, and a husband ―a cheating husband, but she's still married.

"I've never cheated on him you know, I don't count what we did when I first met him cheating since we'd only just met. So this is the first time," she tells me once we're dressed again.

"I don't want you to go, lover," I plead, stroking her cheek with the backs of my fingers.

"I have to; I have AJ to think of. Believe me; I'm not leaving you to be with Alcide. He's been cheating with his whore secretary for years," I'm glad she knows that and I didn't have to use it as a way to get her to stay.

"Then this is goodbye. I can't hold onto you anymore, Sookie."

"I know, I love you, Eric," she gives me one last kiss and walks out of my hotel room and out of my life for the last time.

I take a shower once she's gone and as bad as I want to cry, I don't. I wash away the sex, the misery, and her smell for the last time. I'm done. I got my closure and I can move on with my life now. I'm tired, not physically, but emotionally tired. I'm done loving someone I'm not able to have.

As I step out of the bathroom I hear a knock on the door. Tightening the towel around my waist, I go to open it.

Sookie.

Sookie in a T-shirt and sweats.

Sookie in a T-shirt and sweats with a suitcase.

"I left."

I open the door wider to let her in.

"I'm not wasting my life on him, Eric. I want to share it with you, when I walked out thirty minutes ago I knew I was making a huge mistake," she drops her bag and sits at the end of the bed. "Hell, I knew I was making a mistake the first time I left you, but I was young and thought I was doing the right thing for you - us. I was wrong. For that I'm sorrier than you could ever know.

"It's going to be messy and confusing for AJ, but in the end it will be worth it as long as I have you." She gives me a look, begging me with her eyes for forgiveness.

I may be a fool for accepting her back into my life, but I would be an even bigger fool to let her go again.

**~ End ~**

Links for the story. Remove the spaces.

Sookie's dress:  
>http:  / www . promdressesformal . com / wp-content / uploads / 2011 / 04 / prom-dresses-formal6 . jpg

I Fall to Pieces by Patsy Cline:  
>http : / www . youtube . com /watch?v=AcWZV-FHB2U&feature=related


End file.
